The Secret Truth
by xBrokenDreamerx
Summary: Secrets are the hidden truths that bind many people together, but only if they remember. Avery Murdoch has grown up with the Sons of Ipswich, learning each of their secrets, but only one would learn from her, only he would wish he hadn't. But what happens when she is taken away - will the sons be able to remember who she is - will see be able to save them. Reid/OC
1. Prolog: Survival

**_Authors Note: I've had this idea for this story for a long time and have finally decided to publish it. I hope you all like it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OC's._**

* * *

 _Salem Massachusetts_

 _August 1962_

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind blew hard against the trees, leaves falling to the ground. There was no one to be found on the streets that night, except for one man. He walked slowly from Gallows Hill, his head hung low after saying goodbye to a good friend. He continued to walk along the empty streets until he reached his home. He entered his house, put his shoes by the door and his jacket on the coat hook, his black hat on top of his jacket, resting off of the hook. He walked into the kitchen where his wife was stirring a pot of tea. His four beautiful baby girls slept soundlessly in their crib.

He sat down at the kitchen table as his wife poured two cups of tea. She turned from the stove and placed one cup in front of him, the other in front of herself as she took a seat next to him and reached a hand out and placed it over his outstretched hands on the table. The man lifter his head and watched solemnly as his wife sipped at her tea.

"Who was it Paul?"

"John Proctor. I'm worried Mary. This witch-hunt has taken everyone we were close to. Elizabeth is trapped in that jail…" Paul's voice trailed off, unable to speak of the horrors that have befallen their small town, the horrors the fled once already.

"What do you suppose we do Paul? We have four little girls to worry about. Four little girls with great power…if…if they found out…" Mary covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head, unable to fathom the thought of what would happen to her daughters.

"Shhh…" Paul tried to sooth his hysteric wife, "I think the Danvers' had it right dear. Moving to a place far away from here. They've extended their protection to us."

"You don't mean…?" asked Mary looking up at her husband.

"It's time to leave Salem. We are not safe here. They are not safe here."

Mary looked over at their sleeping beauties. Her husband was right. If the Proctor's weren't safe then no family of magic was. Mary never thought she would ever again have to leave the place that she had called home. First England, now Salem, the place she hoped her children would call home. She blamed herself; she was born into a family of elemental magic and she herself carried on to have four.

"When?" asked Mary

"Tomorrow night. The others have agreed to take the other three girls. Mary it's for the best. Keeping the girls separated will help them survive until this hunt is over. You know they are strongest together," said Paul trying to assure his wife that this was for the best.

"And what about them, the ones who want their powers?" Mary asked worriedly glancing over as one of her daughters stirred but remained asleep.

"We will worry about that if the time comes. For now," Paul paused to take Mary by the hand, "We worry about surviving the hunt. Then we will worry about life's survival."


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets

**_Authors Note: This is the first official chapter of the story. The story takes place before and after the movie._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OC's._**

* * *

Secrets are the hidden truths that bind many people together, but only if they remember. For thirteen years, Avery Murdoch has grown up with the Sons of Ipswich, learning each of their secrets, but only one would learn from her, only he would wish he hadn't.

* * *

A cold October breeze drifted through the leaves of a lone tree over looking a cliff that rests high above the lake below. In the lake swam a boy and a girl, one in for a special surprise.

"You know what amazes me Avery?" the boy asked of the girl as they walked back to the top of the cliff, his shaggy brown hair clung to his face.

"What's that Pogue?" inquired Avery as she pulled her shoulder length brown hair into a ponytail.

"How every birthday of mine the water is warmer than in the summer. It's Halloween. It doesn't seem possible," said Pogue

"Never doubt the impossible," said Avery, putting her clothes on overtop of her bathing suit, "you know that Pogue…Pogue is everything alright?"

Avery watched as Pogue paced around the cliff that they had been going to every year since they were seven for Pogue's birthday. Just the two of them, the only time that Avery had Pogue to herself, away from their other friends, Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms, whom they have all grown up with.

"Pogue, talk to me, what's going on?" Avery asked placing a hand on Pogue's shoulder to stop his pacing.

"I have to go. My family and the guys and their families, they're waiting for me…I"

"You guy's still go trick or treating that's so cute."

"It's not like that Avery!" growled Pogue getting angry.

"I know," said Avery looking into Pogue's green eyes, "I know more than you think. I know about the Sons of Ipswich." Avery whispered the latter into his ear.

"That's im…"

"Impossible," inquired Avery, "like I said, never doubt the impossible. I finally get to tell you my secret…alone…you don't know how hard it was to finally convince my parents to let me do this."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Pogue questioned, his confusing rising, " the Book of Damnations never…"

"Spoke about the Murdoch family? Just trying to guess your thoughts. But that's because my father's family isn't from Salem. But my mom's family line is. I'm a lot more like you and the others than you think," explained Avery

Before Pogue could respond, the beeping of Avery's watch interrupted him. She looked down at her watch, it read 6:20pm, time for Pogue's taste of Power.

"Happy birthday Pogue. Good luck," said Avery

Just as Avery took a step back from Pogue, a surge of water rose from the lake below. Avery could feel the energy coming off of the water. A smile graced Avery's fair lips as Pogue accepted his fate, the water taking his body into the lake below. Avery rushed to the edge and watched below as the glowing water contrasted against the darkening sky. Avery began to get nervous. Pogue had been down in the water for far too long.

"Pogue!" Avery screamed, her fragile frame shook against the cold air.

Avery couldn't take it any longer. She dove into the water after him. When Avery opened her eyes against the waters dark hue, she was met by warm black eyes.

" _A guy could drown waiting for you,"_ Pogue said sending his thoughts to Avery

" _And yet I would wait forever for you,"_ Avery smiled as she sent her thoughts to Pogue

Pogue reached a hand behind Avery's head and pulled her into a sweet, subtle kiss.

* * *

"Son, you're home," exclaimed Pogue's mother as Pogue and Avery walked into the living room of the Parry's mansion.

"How do you feel son?" asked Mr. Parry

"I feel fine dad. But Avery, how?" Pogue asked as his green eyes met gold instead of Avery's normal hazel eyes.

"I told you Pogue, I'm a lot like you, Caleb, Reid and Tyler. But there's a reason why I couldn't tell you," Avery began

"Pogue, during the Salem witch trials, there were many different kinds of Power. Just like our ancestors, Avery's hid as well," Mr. Parry began to explain

"While my lineage lived here, my sisters have lived amongst the United States. The magic I passed onto Avery is that of elemental magic. We're able to control the element that we are born under. The sisters have remained separated so that no one can combine their magic," clarified Mrs. Murdoch.

"Have you found the others?" Pogue asked

"Not yet. However, Avery's mother and I are very close," answered Mr. Murdoch

"Pogue, honey, you can't go telling the others. This information falling into the wrong hands…well it wouldn't be very good. Why don't the two of you go upstairs so us parents can talk," said Mrs. Parry.

Pogue and Avery left the parents in silence and walked upstairs to Pogue's room. Once in his room and the door was shut, Avery spoke.

"Please don't be mad at me."

"Av, what would make you think I would be mad? Pogue asked

"Because I've kept this secret from you and the others," answered Avery, "I've had this curse since I was born."

"Curse? Come on Avery. This Power is amazing."

"You're just starting to know your powers. Think about it Pogue, you know how seductive the Power is. I might not age the way you do every time you use, but for my sisters and me, we'll always be hunted for our power. It's a different kind of control. It's a curse Pogue, one that'll see us to our graves."

"Wait, Avery what do you mean hunted? People don't still do that." Pogue was beyond confused. He always believed that people became more accepting of magic over the years.

"Times may have changed Pogue, witches may no longer be hanged or burned at the stake, but it's not like we can go around displaying our magic. It's the way our magic can be used with other magic. That's why it's hard to know whom we can trust. Anyone who knows of our magic and what it can do, is potentially a threat to us," justified Avery

' _Pogue what's going on? I'm almost at your place. Reid and Tyler are here too.'_

"Is everything alright?" Avery asked when Pogue got a blank stare on his face.

"Yeah, the guys are here. I'll be right back," Pogue said leaving the room

"Pogue," Avery said making Pogue turn around, "you can't tell them."

Pogue just smiled at her before leaving the room. As Pogue made his way downstairs and was passing by the living room to the front foyer when he stopped suddenly. He could hear the parents talking amongst themselves. They were talking about Avery.

"She hasn't been the same. She's tried so many times. That's why Tara and I thought it be best is she had someone to talk to," spoke Mr. Murdoch

"Those two have always been close. This will be good for her," agreed Mr. Parry

"But all know what we must do when we find the other daughters…"

Just as Pogue was hoping to hear more, the doorbell rang. Pogue left his spot outside of the living room to open the door. There in the doorway stood Caleb, Reid, Tyler and their parents. The parents made their way into the living room as Pogue lead his friends upstairs.

"You wouldn't believe the night I've had," said Pogue as he ascended the stairs.

"So why don't you tell us Po-Go," said Reid slapping Pogue on the shoulder as he ran past Pogue to Avery who was standing at the top of the stairs.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 will be posted in the next couple of days (hopefully)**

 **Read and Review :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Will Never Be

**Authors Note: in this chapter Avery and the Sons are 15/16 respectively. There is some suggestive content towards self-harm – if this is something you are uncomfortable reading, then unfortunately this story is not for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Covenant  
**

Chapter song: Tear Drops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift

* * *

The years slowly rolled by for Avery. The hurting began to fade as she became more connected to Pogue, each having a better understanding of the other person. Avery loved the time she spent alone with Pogue, the way he would listen to he and hold her when she cried. Avery loved Pogue as more than just a friend. Avery knew that Pogue felt the same way. She could see it in his eyes. But telling him, that was something she didn't know how to do. Nobody said being fifteen was easy.

It was the beginning of Avery's sophomore year. Avery was at her locker changing her books for her next class when she heard the locker next to hers open.

"Hey Pogue," Avery said as she closed her locker to look at the boy she loved. She got lost for a second in his green eyes before she realized what she was doing. Avery brushed a stray strand of her light brown hair behind her ear.

"I just talked to the most amazing girl today," Pogue said dreamily as he looked right at Avery.

Avery could feel the butterflies in her stomach, "Really? Do I know her?"

"She's the new transfer student, Kate Tunny. I finally got my chance to ask her out. I want you to meet her."

Avery's heart shattered. There was someone else. The shocked look quickly disappeared into one of fake happiness as she took in Pogue's quizzical look at her initial reaction. Avery swore in that moment she would not let Pogue or anyone else know how she truly felt.

"Yeah, sure. Love to. I got to go," Avery said quickly as she ran to her Italian language class. She wouldn't let him see her cry.

\- Pogue's House -

"Hey Pogue!" Avery called as she made her way through Pogue's house towards the home theatre room, "So since it's my choice for movie night, I was thinking…"

Avery's sentence fell on deaf ears as she stood in the doorway to the home theatre room. Every Friday since Avery had told Pogue her secret, her and Pogue had movie night. They would watch anything and everything while relaxing in the Parry's La-Z-Boy recliners, each with their own cup and popcorn holders. But there, sitting in Avery's seat next to Pogue was Kate Tunny. Avery watched as Kate's hand, with it's beautiful mocha skin, trailed through Pogue's hair as they watched Pretty Woman. Pogue hated that movie and refused to watch it with Avery.

"Oh, Avery, hey. Uh…Kate this is Avery Murdoch," said Pogue nervously as he paused the movie and took Kate by the hand to meet Avery.

"Nice to meet you," Avery said awkwardly, still taken aback at seeing Kate at their movie night. Avery hated having to admit to herself that Kate was beautiful, just as Pogue had described her.

"Same," Kate said passively, clearly annoyed that Avery had interrupted her date.

"Um I'll go get more drinks. Avery can I talk to you for a quick second?" Pogue said pulling Avery by her arm out of the room. "Av, I'm so sorry. I forgot what today was and that you'd be coming over."

"What the hell Pogue. You can't be serious. It's Friday, I come over every Friday," Avery tried to keep her voice down, but wasn't successful.

"Avery Lynn, please be nice to her. It'll be fine. Kate's super nice. Look I really like her. I think I finally got it right. So please don't screw this up for me," Pogue stressed to Avery as he walked away towards the kitchen.

The pieces of Avery's already broken heart pierced her very soul. Her breath caught in her throat as she walked back into the theatre room. Avery collected herself and turned to Kate.

"So…Kate. How do you like Spencer so far?"

Avery didn't know what to do. She had to be nice. This girl had stepped into her territory and was trying to kick her out. She had to put up her defenses. Kate would not get Pogue. Pogue was all Avery had. She would not lose him.

"Don't flatter yourself Avery. Pogue likes me, not you. He can't even see that you like him. Oh yeah, the whole school knows. My roommate Kira told me all about the infamous Sons of Ipswich and you. So give up and get out," Kate said the latter with such venom and distaste towards Avery. Kate jutted out her hip, crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. She waited for Avery to make her move.

"Do you even like Pogue? Or is this just some sick game to you to get yourself noticed? Taking advice from Kira was your biggest mistake. You may be able to fool Pogue but you don't fool me. Pogue and I are closer than you think. Not even you could stop us from being together. He…"

"Oh Puh-lease. You couldn't possibly be dumb enough to think that he loves you, when he so clearly wants me," Kate's grin grew wider as she saw Pogue coming back into the room.

Kate walked past Avery, knocking her with her shoulder. Kate took the drinks out of Pogue's hands and placed them on the nearby table. Kate then stood on tiptoe and kissed Pogue intensely. Pogue greatly returned the kiss. Avery couldn't believe what she was having to witness. Avery couldn't believe Pogue would do this to her and wondered if that kiss they shared at 13 meant anything. Not being able to take it any longer, Avery left the Parry mansion, never to return again until Pogue was begging for her forgiveness.

As the months passed and Pogue's attention was only on Kate, Avery began to fade out of the picture, as did her picture perfect family. Avery's mom had fallen ill with cancer and even her magic couldn't save her. Avery's father had turned to drink, the stress of caring for his sick wife and searching for Avery's sister's, become too much to handle. Avery's depression worsened as the beatings from her farther became more frequent. Avery chanced using the power passed onto her by her father, pushing beyond her elemental magic; in order to cover up the bruises and her self inflicted cuts on her wrist. Avery thought everything was going to fall apart when Pogue told the other Sons about her powers. She just had to hide that from her father.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to read and review :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Moving On

**Author's note:** So I had this chapter typed up for a while and completely forgot to post it. I also have the next chapter done as well so I'll post that in a couple of days.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant

Big shout out to **bjq** for reviewing my story.

 **Chapter Song:** I Look So Good (Without You) by Jessie James

* * *

Ever since Pogue chose Kate over Avery, Avery tried her best to distance herself from the sons, making up excuses to not have to hang out with them and watch Pogue and Kate's PDA. Reid was the only one who really seemed to miss Avery's presence. On occasion he would follow Avery at the end of the day to her dorm, repeatedly asking her to join him and the others. Not stopping until the door was slammed in his face. Avery felt bad for what she was doing to her friends, isolating herself, but she couldn't bring herself to be around Pogue.

As much as Avery thought her presence had gone unnoticed by Pogue, she was mistaken. It was the first week into the New Year; classes had just resumed for the second semester. Avery followed Pogue out of the school, crabbed him forcefully by the hand and took him to a secluded area of the school where no students were around. Pogue looked at Avery stunned.

"Pogue how could you!" Avery yelled. She had just ran into Reid who told her that he, along with Caleb and Tyler knew that she had powers of her own. "What part of no one is supposed to know did you not understand?"

"What the hell is the big deal? How is this not better?" Pogue yelled back

"Fuck! Pogue you don't understand what will happen. No one was _ever_ supposed to know. It's for your own good," Avery pleaded with Pogue, trying to make him understand.

"It sounds like you don't trust us," Pogue said trying to regain his composure.

"I do Pogue. But I need you to trust me."

"How can I trust you if you wont even talk to me? I barely see you anymore Avery."

"Well that's not exactly my fault, now is it. I'm sorry if I don't want to sit around watching you and Kate swap spit all night," Avery regretted the words once they left her mouth. She hadn't meant to bring up Kate. Avery sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before continuing; "You don't understand this magic like I do. Please Pogue, you shouldn't have done this."

"I'm so sick of Kate and your magic being an excuse for you. If you want to be anti-social and hide away all the time, then go ahead, just start being honest."

"Excuse? Wow are you really that blind?" Avery asked as Pogue started to walk away.

"I can't do this anymore Avery. The others can decide if they still want to put up with you, I don't care. But I'm done Avery."

Pogue never really looked or talked to Avery after that. Avery was thankful that the others still accepted her and wanted to spend time with her, regardless of how Pogue felt. Avery felt sorry for Reid, Tyler and Caleb, it was like going through a bad divorce, everything was done separately. By the end of February, they all seemed to have found their niche. Having all the sons know about her powers made her feel closer to them, but that underlying fear never went away. It only made Avery hurt more. Avery hated that she couldn't trust in what she had, hated living in constant fear.

That hardest part was watching Pogue, his perfect hair that fell into his deep soulful green eyes. That body, well toned from being on the swim team, and that muscular arm that was draped over Kate Tunny, perfect daddy's girl with mocha skin and doe eyes that sucked Pogue in. seeing them together killed Avery. Constantly she wished that Pogue would look at her that way again, to be thirteen again and feel that kiss.

Avery let out a sigh, shutting her book and running her fingers through her brown hair that she had put loose curls in. Trying to read Romeo and Guilette in Italian and hear Kate laugh at Pogue as she touched him, it made her sick.

"You look like you're gonna be sick," joked the blonde beside her. Reid was studying with Avery in the schools library. Though she hardly called Reid's sleeping studying.

"Wouldn't you be if you had to watch that?" questioned Avery, pointing in the general direction of the two lovebirds.

"Avery, babe, you need to get over him and move on. There's so many better guys out there…like me," Reid added the latter to himself, sure that Avery didn't hear him before adding, "Or if you want, I could give her a nasty zit. Then she wont show her face for a while," Reid said smirking at Avery.

Avery playfully shoved Reid. "You know I don't like it when you boys use."

"Who said anything about using. I was just gonna give the girl some chocolate. Something tells me she's never had any," Reid joked, causing Avery to let out a small giggle.

There was a short silence between the two. Reid was about to speak when he was interrupted by the presence of Aaron Abbott. Aaron was on the swim team and friends with the son's. He was tall, well toned and had long curly hair. Avery secretly thought he was good looking but never told the guys.

"Hey, what's up?'

"Not much man, you?" asked Reid as the two boys did their guy handshake that made Avery roll her eyes.

"Same ol' same ol'. Actually, I came over to talk to Avery." Aaron's eyes locked with Avery's.

Avery blinked owlishly. Aaron had never spoken to her before. Even when she was with the guys, Aaron would only speak to them. Avery was sure her heart must be beating out of her chest.

"What's up Aaron?" Avery asked trying to be cool, but sure she failed miserably.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me on Friday?"

"I'd love too," Avery blurted out before blushing slightly.

Aaron left the library after making plans with Avery. Reid, still shocked at what just took place, turned to Avery.

"I can't believe that you just agreed to go out with him… what about Pogue?" _'What about me?'_ Reid thought to himself.

"Weren't you the one who said it was time to get over Pogue? Well I'm getting over him," answered Avery matter-of-factly.

Reid grumbled something under his breath, Avery was sure she heard him say 'that's not what I meant'. Reid proceeded to gather his books and left the library in a huff. Avery just laughed and continued to read her book.

Reid couldn't believe what had just happened. Avery and Aaron just didn't make sense. Reid stormed into his dorm room to find his best friend and roommate, Tyler, studying as usual. The door slammed shut behind Reid, catching Tyler's attention.

"What's got your shorts in a knot?" Tyler asked, putting his books down and giving his friend his full attention.

"Haha very funny man," said Reid as put his books on his desk and falling backwards onto his bed, putting his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

"Sorry dude, what's up?" Tyler tried again to get his stressed friend to talk.

"It's Abbott man," said Reid sitting up, "that asshole." Reid's eyes quickly flashed black before going back to their normal icy blue.

"What he do?" asked Tyler worried by Reid's quick urge to use.

"He asked Avery out on a date," Reid bit out.

Tyler paused before answering his friend. ' _Why would Aaron asking Avery on a date get him so worked up to want to use?'_ "Well that's good right? If she said yes maybe she'll get over Pogue."

"But with Abbott, Tyler…"

"Oh I get it," said Tyler as Reid's behaviour started to make sense.

"Thank you," said Reid, finally Tyler understood where he was coming from.

"You like Avery!"

"What! Dude no, not even close."

"Oh please. You've wanted to be with her since you were thirteen. Avery's your Pogue!"

"That's far from true and you know it," Reid said now truly annoyed at the allegations his friend was making.

"Whatever you say Reid. If you don't want to be her boyfriend, then let Aaron date her," Tyler said leaning back against his headboard and picked up the book he had previously been reading. "Plus, it's only one date right?"

All Reid could do was stare at his friend incredulously, the nerve he had to say he liked Avery. Reid thought about what Tyler said, he knew he liked Avery, but was it more than that? Reid got off his bed and walked over his desk. Avery had taken the liberty to fill it with pictures of her and the boys. He picked up on photo and particular. It was of the two of them. They were in his backyard at one of his family get together, he was giving Avery a piggyback ride - they were thirteen. Reid couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

"Told you…" Reid turned around to look at Tyler, "You like her."

~*~ 3 Weeks Later ~*~

Avery was standing alone at her locker. Aaron had just walked away to hos own locker and to go to his chemistry class where Avery had English Lit. Avery then felt a pair of arms wrap around her wait and a head rest on her shoulder.

Avery let out a small laugh, "Hey Reid."

"I can't believe you still read those books," Reid said as he pulled out Avery's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix book.

"It's a good read. You wouldn't understand," Avery said as she put the book back in her locker.

"His powers aren't even real, unlike ours," Reid said as he brushed Avery's hair behind her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"It's more than just the magic for me Reid," Avery said as she shut her locker and the two of them walked to their English Lit class. "I can relate to…well everything."

"You still have your parents Av…"

"My parents Reid!" Avery took a deep breath to calm herself, "My mom is dying Reid and my dad, well you know that story."

The two of them walked into their classroom and took their seats next to Tyler.

"So…you coming to my birthday tomorrow?" Reid asked changing the subject and hoping to put a smile on Avery's face.

"You know I'll never understand why you're throwing yourself a sweet sixteen party Reid. I always thought that was a girl thing," said Tyler with a grin.

The three of them shared a laugh as the professor walked in and started the class.

* * *

 **Authors note: I hope you all liked the chapter. I know that in the movie the Sons and Aaron aren't exactly friends, but I always felt that maybe at some point they were but something (or someone) changed that. I apologize for making Pogue out to be such a dick in this chapter; it was needed for the story line.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review they make me happy**


	5. Chapter 4: Invisible

**Author's note:** Here's an extra long chapter for my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant just my OC's

 **Chapter Songs:** Good Girl by Carrie Underwood, Invisible by Taylor Swift and Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade

* * *

Over the past three weeks, Avery had found it easier to get over Pogue. She finally realized what the other sons had been trying to tell her. She really was just hanging onto an old childhood crush. Trying to make fantasy into reality. A way to escape her miserable life, have prince Pogue come and save her from her nightmare. Instead Avery found Aaron who treated her like a princess. He had been there for her, listened to her, and held her as she cried when her father's aim fell short. He was the prince that Avery was waiting for. However the sons didn't see it that way.

Reid, Tyler and even Caleb had tried to convince Avery that she was making a mistake. Each had on occasion pulled her aside trying to give reasons as to why she should not be with Aaron. Avery chose to ignore their pleas. She was happy and didn't want any possible reason or excuse to ruin that. What caught Avery off guard was when Pogue had come to talk to her.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Avery had just finished her last class and Aaron was walking her to her dorm. Avery knew she was being followed but waited to call him out. Avery and Aaron stopped outside of her dorm; Aaron gave her a quick kiss before going his own way. Avery opened the door to her dorm and stepped inside.

"You coming?" Avery asked of her mystery follower.

Her follower walked into Avery's dorm and closed the door. Avery turned to Pogue as he ran a hand through his hair before speaking.

"So Reid said that you and Abbott are something of and item."

"Thanks for noticing," Avery said nonchalantly as she put her books for homework neatly on her desk.

"Yeah, so…the guys…they um…" Pogue stuttered as Avery stood there with her hands on her hips and waited.

"Does it even bother you Pogue. Cause it really seems like you were put up to this by Reid thinking I would do as you say…" Pogue just there stood there, "I'm done Pogue, done being the lost puppy who needed you. You moved on without caring what it did to me. So why should I care about you. You didn't want to be my friend, remember. Said it was too much to handle…"

"Avery…I never…"

"Never what Pogue? Meant to hurt me. You never saw Pogue. Never saw how much I needed you to be there. Well now I don't. I don't need you Pogue," Avery paused as the tears began to fall, "to hurt me anymore. I wont…"

"Avery," Pogue made his way to hug Avery.

Avery hastily responded by pushing Pogue away. The look on his face pained her as she watched him leave. That look of guilt and hurt on his face killed Avery as she let the tears fall freely.

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

Avery was in her dorm getting ready for Reid's party. She gave herself one last look in the mirror, as Aaron would be arriving any moment to drive them to Reid's parents house. There was a knock on the door and Avery opened the door excitedly.

Avery gave Aaron a quick peck on the check, "I just have to grab my purse and then we can go."

"What's the rush?" Aaron asked as he walked into the room, closing the door and locking it. Aaron walked over to Avery and kissed her passionately as he lowered her onto her bed.

Avery pushed against Aaron's chest and broke away from the kiss, "What's gotten into you Aaron? We really don't have time for this." Avery looked at Aaron quizzically and tried to move out from underneath him.

Aaron just pushed Avery back down and ran his hand up her thigh, trailing closer to where Avery was not comfortable. Avery tried to push against Aaron again.

"Aaron stop!"

"Come one Avery. We've been going out for three weeks. I was promised I would get some action if I went out with you," said Aaron as he forced his lips on Avery's again, rubbing his hand between Avery's thighs.

Again Avery tired to fight against Aaron's advances, but Aaron was much stronger than her. Aaron stopped momentarily to grab both her wrists and then held them above her head with one hand as he continued to try and get any sign of arousal out of Avery. Avery trashed under Aaron, trying to get him off her. This only turned Aaron on more as he let out a low growl as he fumbled with Avery's zipper on her jeans. Avery had enough and used, her skins temperature increasing until Aaron finally jumped off her.

"What the fuck?" Aaron quickly looked over his body before staring at Avery.

"Are you kidding me? What the fuck are you thinking? I never promised you anything. I'm not going to have sex with you Abbott," Avery stared back at Aaron and hugged her knees to her chest protectively.

"Kate and Kira said if I went out with you that you would put out. I'm tired of waiting you little stuck up bitch. I've had enough of listening to you whine and cry and getting nothing for it. Now shut up and take it like the slut you are," said Aaron, undoing his belt as he advanced towards Avery.

It happened faster than Avery could register the site before her. A force of energy escaped her hands and Aaron went flying into the desk behind him and was knocked out. Avery had only meant to use her hands as a shield and push Aaron when he got to close. She hadn't meant for this to happen. What would she tell Aaron when he came to? Avery scrambled off her bed and over towards Aaron. Avery knelt down beside him. Avery had only used the magic she inherited from her father a few times; she never experienced anything like this before. Avery tried again and used to fix her desk, putting everything that was knocked over back in place and repaired anything that was broken. Avery then put her hands on either side of Aaron's head and let her eyes turn gold.

 _When you wake up, you will forget everything that just happened. You started drinking early on and passed out when you got here. We will then go to Reid's party_. _There, you will follow through with Kate and Kira's plan and break up with me._

Avery let her eyes turn back to their normal hazel. She silently prayed that her magic worked. Avery then called out Aaron's name and began tapping him on his shoulders trying to wake him up. Aaron finally stirred and looked at Avery with glazed over eyes.

"Aaron, are you alright? You haven't been drinking have you?" Avery asked.

"Yeah I had a couple of drinks earlier. What happened?" Aaron asked his eyes still glazed over.

"You passed out when you got to my dorm. I called us a cab."

Aaron didn't argue and followed Avery out of the school where they got in the cab waiting out front and headed to Reid's party. Once at the party, Avery excused herself from Aaron, not feeling like sticking around for the public breakup.

"Avery! You made it!"

"Hey Caleb!" Avery yelled over the music as she walked over to the leader of the group and gave him a hug.

"Can we talk…privately," Caleb whispered to Avery and he led her through the kitchen and into the study at the back of the house. Caleb locked the door behind them so as not to be interrupted.

Avery knew what Caleb was going to talk to her about. She just wasn't sure how to tell him. Avery watched as Caleb sat in one of the emerald green armchairs in front of the mahogany bookcase. Avery followed and sat in the other armchair across from Caleb.

"Avery…I felt you use tonight," Caleb started to speak but paused, unsure of how to handle this conversation. It wasn't like Avery to use. He rarely saw her use her magic and he never felt it like he did tonight. Caleb ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "Normally I would be going to Reid about using, only this time…"

"Only this time it was me," Avery interrupted, "I know Caleb, but I had to…" Avery buried her head in her hands.

"Avery?" Caleb questioned why Avery would use and with the amount of power she used with.

"Caleb…" Avery paused as she tired to collect herself, "…Aaron…he…he tried to force himself on me…I…I had to…" Avery barely choked out the last part as Caleb left his seat and hugged his hysteric friend and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Avery…I'm so sorry," said Caleb as he wiped the tears from Avery's eyes, worry held in his own. "How did I feel you use? I've never felt you use before. Not like with the guys?" Caleb wanted to continue comforting his friend, but he needed to know.

"I don't just have elemental magic Cay. I also inherited my fathers magic which is a lot like yours." Avery had hoped that what happened with Aaron would be enough to distract Caleb from asking about her magic.

"How long have you known?" Caleb asked in disbelief. He's never known of anyone to have more than one type. The Book of Damnation spoke of the different kinds of magic discovered over the years, but mention nothing of people with magical abilities to be able to use more than one type.

"A while now," Avery answered vaguely, not wanting to explain why she had to learn to use her fathers magic. "At first I just thought I was using my mothers air magic. But soon realized it was much more than that."

Caleb accepted Avery's answer. Once Avery had collected herself and cleaned up her smeared makeup, Caleb led her out of the room and back to the party. They easily found Reid and Tyler over by the refreshment table, Reid drinking Coke and Tyler Pepsi. Reid put down his drink noticing Caleb and Avery making their way over.

"Hey guys…Avery are you ok?" Reid asked concerned hugging his friend.

"What happened?" asked Tyler, also giving Avery a hug.

"Aaron thought he could get a quick fix before the party. Looks like this one couldn't pull through. Aaron's back with Kira, but if I heard correctly, they never actually broke up…isn't that right Avery?"

Avery turned from Tyler's embrace to see Kate and Pogue making their way towards the group from the dancing area in Reid's living room. Kate pushed past Avery to pour herself a glass of sparkling water and sipped it through a straw. Avery just stood there shocked, all words escaping her. The nerve Kate had after learning that she was behind this little scheme all along. Tyler tightened his grip on Avery.

"Why don't you back off Kate," said Reid sticking up for his friend, "She's only fifteen. I hope she's not that big of a whore," Reid shot the last comment in Pogue's direction; not being able to stand the way Kate spoke about Avery.

"Reid stop!" Avery said turning towards Reid, "She's not worth it. None of this is…" Avery's words were cut short, not by Aaron kissing Kira on the dance floor, but by Kate kissing Pogue with open eyes, "a lie is a kiss with open eyes," Avery muttered under her breath as she ran off from the scene, not wanting anyone to see her cry.

Avery ran to the top of the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. She hid behind a pillar so as not to be seen. She couldn't believe what she saw. Avery watched as Caleb and Tyler went looking for her. Kate walked away from Pogue, his eyes following her and Kate didn't even care. The last thing she saw was Reid punching Pogue in the face before she continued on her way.

~*~ Reid's POV ~*~

Caleb and Tyler left to go find Avery to see if she was ok. I was about to go help them when I saw Pogue just standing there looking after Kate who didn't even care to be with him only to be seen with him. I couldn't take it anymore, I wouldn't. Next thing I knew my fist came into contact with Pogue's jaw.

"What the fuck man!" Pogue yelled at me, but I didn't care. I was used to them yelling at me for stupid shit. "I'm not Aaron."

"No you're worse," I couldn't believe the words as they left my mouth, but it was true. "You don't get it do you."

"I guess not. Why don't you enlighten me since you obviously know everything." Geez when did Po-Go get all high and mighty. Maybe him and Kate are perfect for each other.

"Well lets see Po-Go, you can't seem to see how Avery has been so madly in love with you since we were thirteen. You let that tramp walk all over you. Oh and Aaron would never have happened if you only paid attention to Avery. She went out with him to get over you!"

I stopped my rant on Pogue when Caleb and Tyler came back without Avery. I told them I had an idea and left to go to Avery's favorite place in the whole house…my bedroom. She always loved me four-poster bed. Said she felt closer to the life she wanted when she was in there. I walked into my room to see I was right. But I wasn't expecting to see what I saw.

~*~ End POV ~*~

"Avery?"

Avery looked up from her spot on the floor. Avery had fallen to the floor after smashing every photo she could find of her with the sons. Avery was emotionally exhausted. She hadn't even realized that she had fallen into her habit. After looking at Reid's shocked face, Avery looked down at her hands. In her right she held a shard of glass, her left wrist bleeding from where she had been cutting. Avery dropped the shard of glass from her hands and began to cry freely. Reid rushed over to Avery and held her tight. After a moment Reid pulled back so he could wipe the tears from her eyes. Reid's eyes then flashed black as he used to heal the cut on her wrist and clean up his room.

Avery stared into the icy blue eyes of Reid Garwin, the boy who suddenly turned into a man before her very eyes. She couldn't even be mad at him for using. Normally Avery would get into a fight with Reid about him using too much. The two sat in the middle of the room, the moonlight shown in through the window, the stars danced above them. Reid reached out and brushed the hair on Avery's face, tucking it behind her ear, his hand lingering as it cupped her face.

"You've always seen me Reid…"

"How could I not…"

With that said, Reid leaned in towards Avery, their lips met in a subtle kiss. Avery couldn't deny the connection she felt towards Reid in that moment. Avery wondered if it was always there and she just hadn't noticed until now. Avery felt tied to Reid in a way that she couldn't explain. She wondered if Reid felt it too. Avery and Reid broke apart from their kiss. Avery touched her fingers to her lips that were still tingling.

"Are you gonna be ok? Did you want to go back to the party?" Reid asked

"Yeah, let's go." Avery said nodding her head.

Reid stood up and reached out to take Avery's hand in his. Avery smiled as she went to place her hand in his, but his hand felt out of reach. Reid looked down at Avery and her outstretched hand; he tried reaching closer but felt something blocking him from being able to touch her. Reid kept trying to grab onto Avery, but this time Avery's whole body appeared to be coming in and out of static like a bad connection on the TV. Avery tried to scream, scared of what was happening, the feeling of being pulled to somewhere she wasn't. Avery managed to call out Reid's name as she disappeared from Reid's room. Reid fell forward into the space that Avery once was. Reid threw his hands up to his head as he felt a sharp pain in his head, like someone was taking a large needle to his skull and extracting the insides. Downstairs at the party, the other sons were feeling the exact same thing.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next couple of chapters will have Avery getting to know her sisters.

Remember to review - I give shout outs.


	6. Chapter 5: New Beginnings

**A/N** : Sorry for the long wait. Things got busy with work and it's been hard to find time to update. I also ran into some writer's block with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I'll try and update as often as I can. The next couple of chapters will have Avery meeting her sisters and discovering a new side of herself.

Shout out to my guest reviewer and AliH1 and to all those who have favourited/followed the story.

 **Chapter Song** : Someone Who Cares by Three Days Grace

* * *

When Avery woke up the next morning, she immediately realized that something, no, someone was missing. That was when she noticed that she was no longer with Reid. Rather, Avery felt as though she was moving. Avery's eyes shot open. She was lying across the backseat of her dads BMW. Avery instantly sat up in her seat, her hand flying to her head.

"Reid!"

~*~ 5 months later ~*~

Avery's father moved his family to Haversfield, N.H. in hopes to protect Avery – at least that's what Mr. Murdoch kept telling her. Avery knew her father was furious to learn that the sons of Ipswich had learned about her powers, he reminded her with daily beatings, using his magic to cover up the bruises.

Avery suffered the most the first few nights after the move. Being told she was careless and a disgrace. Avery felt so ashamed. She missed her friends, but mostly she missed Reid. Avery sat on the edge of the tub in her on suite bathroom, the razor blade held between her thumb and index finger, her left arm outstretched, resting along her legs. The scars that had once lined her arm where long gone thanks to Reid using to make them disappear. The tears slipped out as Avery remembered her last night with Reid.

1…2…3

Avery ran the blade over her wrist, she stared as the blood surfaced through the cut and slowly trickled over the edge of he wrist and dripped down to the white and black marble tiled floor. Avery screamed as she threw the blade towards the sink, she began to rock herself back and forth as she heard the clatter of the thin metal razor blade on the granite sink, her crying becoming harder. Avery's eyes then flashed gold, a flame dancing on her right index finger. Avery used her fire to cauterize the wound. Avery wiped away her tears, got up and grabbed a cloth from underneath the sink and began to clean up the floor.

In August Avery's mother passed away. Avery sat by her mother's bed all day awaiting the inevitable. Mr. Murdoch chided Avery for her childishness. As the minute drew near, Mrs. Murdoch spoke to Avery.

"Don't cry my sweet girl," Mrs. Murdoch spoke softly, "There's nothing to be done now."

"Mom please, it doesn't have to be this way," Avery said while wiping away her tears.

"Shh, baby. I have given this a lot of thought. My magic is no good to me know. I want you to have it. My power will make you stronger."

"But mom, you have air magic, I have fire magic. This isn't right!" Avery insisted, pleading with her mom to not go through with this.

"That's enough!" barked Mr. Murdoch as he entered the room with a black ribbon in his hand.

Mr. Murdoch walked over to his wife and daughter. He took their hands and began to wrap them together in the black ribbon. Avery tried to protest but it was of no use. Avery watched as strings of fire came out of her hand and tangled with the ribbon. Strings of white air came from her mother's hand. The strings of fire and white air mixed together and began to twist around the black ribbon as one, making its way towards Avery. Avery cried out as she felt the two powers course through her veins. Avery's breathing quickened, her heart raced, everything told her to let go but her mothers grip tightened. Avery screamed at the intensity of the power. The black ribbon released itself from Avery and her mother, Avery clutched at her chest as her breathing retuned to normal. Avery's gaze then fell upon her mother, her arm hanging lifeless over the edge of her bed, silent tears fell down Avery's face.

~*~ School Begins ~*~

Avery arrived at Hastings Academy to start her junior year of high school and meet her so called sisters. Avery knew this should be something to look forward to, being around people again who can do magic. But this was different, these three girls were somehow related to her, could do elemental magic like her and yet they had been separated until now. More than anything Avery wanted to forget about magic and most of all family, ever since her mother died.

Avery stood at the bottom of the front steps and stared up at the school. Avery was immediately reminded of Spencer and yearned to be back there, back with Reid, Tyler, Caleb and even Pogue, back where things made sense. Avery was about to put on her headphones when the sound of giggling caught her attention. Avery looked around and caught sight of three girls sitting at a table at the top of the stairs near the entrance of the school. Avery couldn't explain the feeling but she knew those were her sisters. Avery began to make her way up the stairs, she intended to walk past them and forget this whole nonsense her farther started.

"Avery!" one of the girls called out as Avery got closer to them. Once Avery was beside them the girl spoke again, "I'm Reagan Turner, this is Lexi Morris and Cassidy Emerson."

Avery shook Reagan's outstretched hand. Reagan's auburn hair was tied back in a ponytail, her bangs and a few loose strands of hair framed her face, and sunglasses shield her green eyes. Lexi tucked her chin length brown hair with blonde highlights behind her ear; she blinked her hazel eyes as she offered Avery a subtle smile. Cassidy got up and gave Avery a hug, her blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders, her blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight. Avery stared at the three girls before her.

"So it begins."

* * *

 **A/N:** so this was a bit of a filler chapter. The next one I'm hoping will better. Don't forget to review XD


	7. Chapter 6: The Four

Shout out to **bjq, BrownEyedDreamr and AliH1** for your reviews.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant

 **Chapter songs:** _Welcome to My Life_ by Simple Plan and _I Want to Live_ by Skillet

* * *

Avery tried to fight her connection to her sisters, but Avery had to admit that it was a mute point. There was no denying the bond the girls had to each other. Avery wondered if this was how the sons felt. Knowing where the others were, when the others were using. It was all too much for Avery, she didn't ask for this. It took some getting used to, but eventually Avery gave in and began spending time with her sisters, doing what friends do, shopping, going to movies, going to parties, and of course practicing magic.

In October Reagan had shown Avery the secret sanctum hidden underneath her house. Reagan brought Avery to the living room and walked over to the fireplace, she lifted her hand to the light on the left-hand side above the fireplace and pulled. The fireplace moved to the side, revealing a hidden staircase. Avery followed Reagan down the stairs into a hidden room underneath the house. Lexi and Cassidy were waiting for them. Along the walls of the front of half the room were lined with bookshelves filled with books, in the middle was four stone chairs with a round stone table in the centre, behind was a open space used for practicing their battle magic, a pentagram was etched into the stone floor. Avery couldn't believe the site before her.

"My great, great, something or other grandfather built this for his wife. He had hoped that one-day the four would come together again and use this place to study and practice. Sure the house above is brand new, but my family has lived here forever," Reagan began as she took a seat in one of the chairs, Lexi sat on her left and Cassidy on her right, "Avery we get what it's like to be alone and to wonder what the purpose of all of this is."

Avery took a seat across from Reagan, "I know," was all Avery could think to say.

"Lexi and Cassidy weren't always here. Lexi came here about two years ago and Cassidy was a year after that. We weren't even sure if were the four, though it seemed likely as none of us shared the same power. It was nice no longer having to keep the secret, to practice our magic together. We started loosing hope that maybe we weren't the four and then we heard from your parents. We just don't understand why you don't want to be a part of this?" expressed Reagan as she looked at Avery with concern.

"There's a lot about me, my life, that I don't like to share, that I'd like to forget. I get that you guys all understand what it's like to be alone with this secret. That up until the three of you met, you couldn't tell anyone. It was the same for me when I was finally able to tell Pogue. But you also don't know what it's like to have those people ripped away from you, to have them not know who you are, forget every memory, every kiss," the tears slipped out of Avery's eyes and she made to wipe them away. Avery then explained to her sisters the spell her father put on the sons and the town of Ipswich.

"Wow, Av that's fucked up," commented Lexi, breaking the silence.

"I'm so sorry Avery. It can't be easy having all of that taken away from you just to be a part of this," added Cassidy

"I still get to talk to my friends back in Denver. They think we moved because my dad got a job out here, same with Cassidy and her friends from Nashville. I don't know what we'd do if they just forgot us," said Lexi

"I can understand why you don't want to be a part of this. But you are a part of this, of us. Give us time Avery, you'll see that we're not so bad to hang around with," said Reagan

After that night the school year seemed to fly by for Avery. Before she knew it was already March. The beatings Avery received from her father had disappeared the more she hung out and practiced her magic with her sisters. Avery almost didn't recognize her father and his father like caring for her. Avery was surprised that her father had even begun to let her go out after school instead of having to return home right away. Tonight Mr. Murdoch was allowing her to attend the swimming championship with her sisters.

Avery followed her sisters into the swimming pool arena. Lexi led the way towards an empty space in the stands with Cassidy and Avery in toe. Reagan stepped aside and walked towards her girlfriend Riley to wish her luck before her match. Avery sat amongst the large crowd, watching meet after meet. The noise amongst the crowd growing louder each time a member of the Hastings team won. Avery was taken back to the times she would sit in on the meets at Spencer's, cheering on Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue. Occasionally cheering so loudly that her voice would be hoarse the next day. Avery could hear that same screaming coming from beside her.

"Wooo! Go Riley!" Reagan cheered loudly

Avery snapped back to reality and looked around at the crowd, the pool, and the swimmers. It was all too much for Avery to handle.

"This was a bad idea. I'm sorry guys, I need to leave," Avery said getting the attention of her friends as she stood up to leave.

Avery started weaving her ways through the crowd in the stands, uttering excuse me when needed. Avery eventually made her way to the stairs and began her decent. Avery was close to the bottom when she tripped over someone's bag left on the stairs. Avery fell forward; her hands reached out and hit something firm and wet. Avery looked up into the face of Chase Collins. Avery new Chase from a couple of classes that they had together and that he was the best freestyle swimmer on Hastings. Though Avery and Chase have never spoken before.

"Are you ok?" Chase asked holding Avery steady

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry," Avery managed to get out as she removed herself from the awkward position she was in with Chase and was standing straight, "I got to go."

Avery moved past Chase, went down the last few steps and rushed out the door towards the parking lot. Once outside Avery hunched over and clutched at her chest trying to regain the air in her lungs she didn't know she had lost.

"Avery! Avery wait up!" Reagan called after her friend.

Avery turned around to see Reagan standing behind her.

"Avery what's going on? Are you ok?"

"No," Avery answered honestly, "I miss them and being here reminded me of them."

"I've got something to show you. It'll help," said Reagan taking Avery by the hand and leading her to the car.

"What about Lexi and Cassidy?" asked Avery

"They wanted to finish watching, said they'd be ok."

Reagan drove Avery back to her house and took her the sanctum. Reagan took a seat and Avery followed suit.

"There's something I want to show you. Maybe it'll help. I, we, probably should've shown you this sooner. This table isn't just an ordinary table. It's a scrying table. You can use your fire magic to see your friends. It's call pyromancy," explained Reagan

Avery looked at Reagan peculiarly. Scrying, pyromancy, Avery had no idea what Reagan was talking about.

"Avery there's more to our magic than just being able to create the element we are born under. We can control it; use it to do other magic. Let me show you."

Reagan stood in front of the stone table and began moving her hands around in a circular motion as though she were working pottery clay. A stream of water emanated from her hands creating a water basin. Once Reagan finished she sat back down and looked at Avery.

"All you have to do is focus on who you want to see and look into the bowl. You can do the same thing with your fire. But start with this first," Reagan smiled at Avery encouragingly

Avery stood up and walked cautiously over to the water bowl. Avery closed her eyes and thought hard about Reid and how much she wanted to see him. Avery opened her eyes and looked inside. Avery smiled as she saw Reid walking the halls of Spencer. He still looked the same, blonde hair that fell into his icy blue eyes, and still walked with that same strut. Avery was happy to see that he was doing well. Reid walked up to one of the dorms and knocked. Avery expected Tyler to answer the door, but was surprised when a girl answered. Avery didn't recognize the girl; there wasn't anything distinctive about her. She was of average height, similar to Avery, long brown hair and hazel eyes, again much like Avery's. Avery was confused as to why Reid would be visiting this girl in the middle of the night, until he kissed her. Reid then entered her dorm and closed the door behind him. Avery broke her concentration and the scrying bowl broke, the water splashing down on the stone table. Tears slipped out of Avery's eyes as she sat back down.

"Avery's what's wrong? What did you see?" asked Reagan

"Reid was with another girl. She looked just like me," Avery managed to get out before she covered her mouth with her hand as her lips quivered.

"Avery I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I just want to go," Avery got up and made her way up the stairs to Reagan's living room.

When Avery stepped into the living room she was startled to see her father standing there with Mr. Turner. Mr. Murdoch was standing next to the couch, one hand was tapping on the edge, and the other was gripping a glass of scotch on the rocks. Avery knew she was in for a rough night.

"You didn't come home. I was worried," Mr. Murdoch said sternly

"I'm sorry dad. Reagan wanted to show me some magic," Avery explained as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"You should've called if you changed your plans. This won't happen again will it?" Mr. Murdoch asked, his brown eyes staring directly at Avery.

"Sorry Mr. Murdoch. I thought I'd show Avery a bit of scrying. She was missing her friends back at Spencer and thought it might help if she could see them," explained Reagan, standing beside Avery.

"Thank you Reagan. Avery it's time to go," Mr. Murdoch said through gritted teeth.

Avery could hear the disappointment in her father's voice. Avery bowed her head, nodded meekly and followed her father out of the house to his car. The car ride home was silent. Avery could only imagine what her father was planning on doing to her. Avery wondered if she would survive this time. Her optimism was low.

Mr. Murdoch pulled the car into the driveway and parked in the two-car garage. He got out of the car and Avery followed him into the house, the tears were already falling down her face. Avery had just stepped into the living room when her father rounded on her and his fist connected with her cheek. Avery stumbled back and fell to the floor. Mr. Murdoch continued his tirade on Avery, taking hard kicks at her stomach and ribs. Avery cried out as she felt her father's foot connect with her ribs and her rib crack.

Avery knew it was futile to beg for her father to stop, she had done it countless times in the beginning and it only made him hit harder. Avery watched as her father's eyes turned black and he used to lift her body off the ground and slam against the wall behind her. Mr. Murdoch held Avery against the wall by force, his left hand gripping at her throat holding it tightly, choking her. Avery tried to reach for her father's hand to try and pull it away but found that her arms were stuck at her side. Avery could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness.

"What have I told you about contacting those boys? This better be the last time Avery," Mr. Murdoch gritted out, releasing Avery and walked away.

Avery slide down to the floor. She tried to breath but the effort was too much and Avery passed out. Avery's eyes fluttered open; she struggled to adjust to the darkness. Avery wondered what time it was and how long ago her father had gone to bed and decided to leave her a heap on the floor. Avery placed her hand on the wall behind her and used it to support herself as she stood up. She carefully made her way upstairs to her bedroom. Avery turned on her light and saw her alarm clock read 1:17am. Avery walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her makeup was smeared, mascara running down her cheeks, she looked bad.

Avery lifted her arm to run it through her hair but hissed at the pain. She lifted her shirt and noticed a large bruise forming on her left side. Avery gingerly touched at the bruise, assessing the damage. Avery used to fix her ribs. Avery had to quickly reach out and steady herself on the sink's ledge as she almost blacked out again. Avery knew she wouldn't be able to use again to heal the rest she was too exhausted. Avery went to her bathtub and began to draw a bath for herself. She then made her way back to her sink. Avery crouched down and opened the doors beneath the sink and pulled out a bottle of Aleve and Robaxacet. Avery checked the daily dosage for both medication, both stating not to take more than three tablets in a twenty-four hour period. Avery opened the bottle of Aleve and saw that she had six tablets left. She poured three into her hand followed by the rest. Avery poured herself a glass of water and downed the Aleve, followed by three of the Robaxacets.

Avery then striped off her clothes, grabbing her razor blade before easing her body into the tub. She laid her head back and allowed herself to relax. When the time came, when Avery could feel herself drifting away, she grabbed the blade between her thumb and index finger and brought it towards her left wrist. Avery was about to make the all to familiar cut when she changed her mind and turned the blade and made a vertical cut down her forearm from her wrist to the crook of her elbow. Avery dropped the blade into the tub and watched as the blood dripped off her forearm and mixed into the water.

Avery's vision began to blur and she let herself slip beneath the waters surface. Avery lay beneath the water, she could feel the need to breath, to fill her lungs with air, but it was easy to ignore. Avery waited to feel nothing, for everything to end, but then something strange happened. Avery could feel herself breathing, her lungs accepting air on their own accord. Avery's power had taken over. Avery pushed herself above the water and took in a deep breath of natural air. She brushed the hair off her face and looked down at her forearm. The cut had cauterized itself. Avery could only guess that her magic wanted no needed her to live.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I hope this long chapter made up for it. This chapter was not originally a part of the story, same with the next one. Hence the reason it took me so long to update. I struggled with the flow of this chapter. I'm hoping the next one will be easier to write. I just felt that this chapter, as well as the next, was needed for this story and the overall plot. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review XD


	8. Chapter 7: Almost Free

Shout out to **AliH1** for the review

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant

 **Chapter Song:** _Skin_ by Alexz Johnson and _Old Scars/Future Hearts_ by All Time Low

* * *

Beep, beep, beep.

Avery woke up Monday morning to her alarm sounding. Avery turned on her light before turning off her alarm and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the light and looked in the mirror. Even though Avery had the weekend to heal, it did nothing for the black eye and the bruising on her neck. Avery began applying makeup to cover up the bruises, adding dark eye shadow to try and draw away attention. Avery got dressed in her school uniform and noticed that the makeup on her neck smeared off on her oxford shirt. Avery sighed and walked over to her armoire and opened the doors. Avery grabbed one of her thicker headbands off the hook on the door and tied it around her neck. Avery went back into the bathroom, looked in the mirror and saw that the headband did a decent job of covering the bruises. Avery turned her lights off and grabbed her messenger bag and headed down to the kitchen. Avery grabbed a muffin off the counter and made her way outside to her car and headed for school.

Avery parked in the student parking lot and walked along the path to the entrance of the school. Avery hoped that today she would be able to make it through the day unnoticed, that even her friends would be too busy to pay her any attention. Avery spotted her friends standing on the steps. She tightened her grip on her messenger bag, took a deep breath and began to walk past them.

"Avery!" Avery kept walking but could sense someone following behind her. Avery felt a hand on her shoulder and was spun around to see Lexi. "Avery, what gives? I tried calling you all weekend."

"Sorry I needed a quiet weekend. Turned my phone off," Avery lied as she adjusted her sunglasses making sure they covered her black eye.

"That's ok. We were just worried," chimed in Cassidy.

"I really need to get to class," Avery excused herself from her friends and continued up the steps to the entrance of the school when she walked right start into somebody. Firm hands gripped her arms.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Chase laughed as he steadied Avery.

"I'm sorry Chase. I…I got to go," stammered Avery as she made to move past Chase.

"Whoa hold on, what's the rush?" asked Chase eyeing Avery curiously, stopping when they reached her neck, "Avery what's that?"

Avery made to dodge out of Chase's grasp as he reached for the headband around her neck. As Avery stepped around Chase she felt her headband slip around her neck. Avery reached up with her hands to cover her neck. Reagan, Lexi and Cassidy rushed over to Avery and started inquiring about the bruises, what caused them, were they why she stayed home all weekend.

"This is my fault isn't it, cause I mentioned your friends?"

Lexi, Cassidy and Chase turned to Reagan confused while Avery just hung her head and took her sunglasses off.

"You had told us that your home life wasn't great. That your dad didn't want you contacting your friends and I told him that you had. He did this didn't he?" asked Reagan concerned

"Avery is your dad hitting you?" Chase asked as he lifted Avery's head to examine the fingerprint sized bruises on her neck and then noticed the black eye, "We need to get her to the nurses office."

"Cassidy, Lexi, call your moms. We're gonna need their help," instructed Reagan.

Chase helped Avery towards the nurse's office. Reagan followed with Lexi and Cassidy as they called their moms. Chase knocked on the nurse's door and explained to the nurse the gravity of the situation. Avery sat on the nurse's table and remained silent as the nurse assessed her. The only noise Avery made was a wince when the nurse touched her ribs and discovered the bruising on her ribs. The nurse notified the provost of the situation. Avery curled up in the fetal position on the nurse's table as her friends waited outside for Lexi's mom. When Mrs. Morris arrived, she gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek before entering the nurse's office. The nurse went over her assessment report before leaving Mrs. Morris alone with Avery.

"Avery, honey, I'm so sorry this has happened to you," said Mrs. Morris as she sat down in the chair by the table and took Avery's hand in hers, "I'm going take care of everything. Your father won't be able to hurt you again. I'm going to take you to the hospital to see Mrs. Emerson and get you checked out ok."

Avery just nodded and got off the table. Mrs. Morris wrapped her arm around Avery's shoulders and walked with her out of the office. Mrs. Morris paused to address her daughter and her friends.

"I'm going to take Avery to the hospital. It's best you all get to class."

"Avery?"

Avery turned to see that Chase was the one who had said her name. She offered him a meek smile before turning to follow Mrs. Morris to her car. Mrs. Morris drove Avery to the hospital. Mrs. Morris checked Avery in and brought her to a room to wait for Mrs. Emerson. When Mrs. Emerson arrived in the room, she did the same gushing 'I'm sorry' as Mrs. Morris did. Mrs. Emerson and Mrs. Morris then left the room to allow Avery to change into the hospital gown. Mrs. Emerson and Mrs. Morris reentered the room. Mrs. Emerson took a seat at her desk and Mrs. Morris stood next to Avery.

"Avery, I'm going to take you to get some X-Ray's done and run some tests," explained Mrs. Emerson

"I'll then be able to use that information to file for a restraining order and if you'd like we can look into emancipation," Mrs. Morris added gently

All Avery could do was nod. Her voice seemed to be lost, her body feeling numb. She didn't want to think, she didn't want to feel. Everything was so overwhelming. Avery just wanted everything to stop. Wanted everyone to stop. Stop asking questions, stop telling her what to do.

"Just stop!"

Avery looked at Mrs. Emerson and Mrs. Morris and realized that it was her own voice that had yelled out, yelled out her own thoughts. Avery broke down crying. Mrs. Morris gave Avery a hug and her body went limp. Her forearms now exposed from the short sleeve hospital gown.

"Avery, what's that on your arm?" asked Mrs. Emerson as she got up from her chair and examined the scars on Avery's arm, "Avery, I need you to be honest with me. Are you having thoughts of suicide? Have you attempted to suicide?"

Avery's face fell as she looked back and forth at her friend's moms. How could she be honest? What would they think? Avery could see the care and concern in their eyes. Her lip began to tremble.

"Yes."

"Thank you Avery for being honest. Don't feel ashamed, honey, you're not alone in feeling the way that you do. Now that we know, we can help you with anything. I hope you know that," said Mrs. Emerson with genuine care in her eyes.

Avery allowed Mrs. Emerson and Mrs. Morris to envelop her in a hug. Avery relished in the warmth of the embrace. Avery stayed overnight at the hospital and was monitored intently. The next morning, Mrs. Morris visited Avery. Mrs. Morris informed Avery that the restraining order has been processed and that they are waiting for her father to be served. Mrs. Morris added that she would be staying with her and would need to see a psychiatrist once a week. Avery let the information sink in before nodding her head. Avery spent a week at the hospital recovering before Mrs. Morris came to check her out of the hospital. Mrs. Morris took Avery to the Morris's colonial style house and showed her to her room.

"We had your stuff brought over. The girls worked at setting up the room for you. There's a bathroom through the door on the right and the closet is the door on the left. Things will be better now Avery, you'll see," said Mrs. Morris, giving Avery a kiss on the top of her head before exiting the room.

Avery joined the Morris's for dinner. Avery hadn't realized how much she had missed sitting down to a family meal. Seeing the way everyone interacted, the love and affection they showed for each other. It was something Avery hadn't seen in a very long time. Lexi smiled across the table at her friend and Avery smiled back. After dinner, Avery and Lexi made their way to the TV room to watch a movie when there was a loud pounding on the door.

"Girls, get upstairs," instructed Mr. Morris as he and his wife went to the door.

Avery and Lexi watched from the top of the stairs as Mrs. Morris opened the door to reveal a very angry Mr. Murdoch. Avery and Lexi crawled along the hallway towards the bedrooms. They stopped where the banister met the wall and watched the commotion below.

"Give me my daughter! You've had your fun, now give her back!" Mr. Murdoch demanded.

"Harris you don't want to do this. You need to go home or we'll call the police," said Mr. Morris not breaking eye contact with Harris Murdoch.

"Well aren't we the though one David. You're no match for me. You're weak, powerless. But me, I have power," Harris proclaimed as his eyes flashed black.

"Back away Harris. You're not the only one with power here. You made your choices and I will not let you hurt your daughter ever again," Mrs. Morris asserted as her eyes turned gold.

"You think you're a match for me Kathryn? You may have power, but mine is stronger than yours. I will have my daughter back," Harris insisted.

"The police are on their way Harris. You're in violation of your restraining order. I will not have you threaten my family or your daughter with your power. You are a disgrace to those born with power, but most of all you are a disgrace to men, using your power to hurt your daughter. You best leave now," said David, speaking in an eerie calm.

Avery and Lexi watched as Mr. Murdoch backed down, turning his back on Mr. and Mrs. Morris and left the premises. Avery couldn't believe what she had witnessed. She'd never known her father to back down. All the times she had begged him to stop and yet here he was walking away. Lexi hugged her friend and held her tight. Avery couldn't help but laugh. Lexi looked at Avery peculiarly.

"He just left. My dad actually just walked away. He's never done that before," said Avery looking at Lexi incredulously.

"Let's hope he stays away," said Lexi as the two girls got up and made their way to their respective rooms.

Avery closed the door behind her and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in. it was like a weight was lifted off her. Avery let herself smile.

Click, click.

Avery's eyes snapped towards the double French balcony doors. Her hand gripped the door handle behind her. Avery cursed herself for thinking that her father had actually backed down and would leave that easily. He had figured out what room was hers and was waiting to take her.

"Avery? Are you in there?"

"Chase?"

Avery was shocked and confused that it was Chase standing outside on her balcony. Avery walked over to the balcony doors and pulled them open allowing Chase to enter her room.

"How did you get up here? Why are you here?" Avery asked as she closed the balcony doors behind her.

"I wanted to come see how you were doing. Lexi said you were being released today and would be staying with her. I would've used the front door but I saw your dad so I snuck around back. Which now that I think about it probably seems really creepy," said Chase as he paced around Avery's room.

"Maybe just a little. But also understandable, my dad's a pretty scary guy," Avery admitted as she walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed. Avery brushed the hair out of her face with her hand, "I do appreciate you stopping by. I'm sorry there wasn't a better welcoming committee." Avery let her lips turn into a smile at her joke.

"It's nice to see you smile. You should do it more often," said Chase causing Avery to blush and turn away from him slightly. Chase walked over to Avery and sat down next to her, "Was your dad always like that? If you want to talk about it that is?"

Avery let out a deep sigh before answering. "No he wasn't. Things with my dad started when I was twelve, when my mom first got sick. I don't really know where it came from or why. The person I knew as my dad, he was no longer there. I didn't want to burden my mom so I kept it a secret. I didn't know any better. I didn't know it would only get worse."

Avery tried to hide her face as the tears fell from her eyes. Chase cupped her face in his palm and turned her to face him. There was an unexplainable sadness behind his blue eyes.

"Please don't Avery. Your dad is a weak man, to put a hand to you, his own daughter. It's inexcusable. Any man who can put a hand on a woman like that is a disgrace. You deserve so much more than that," Chase said calmly.

"I know. I tried. Tried to stop him. The fear overtook me. It became easier to lie and pretend that everything was all right. I must've gotten really good at it. No one ever noticed anything was wrong…except for you. You noticed almost right away," Avery was surprised by her revelation.

"I know what it's like to have a secret. One that you're too afraid to tell anyone for fear of what they might think. The Collin's aren't my real parents. They adopted me when I was two years old. I never new my parents, who they were, or what they did. It makes it hard to know who you are as a person," Chase confessed as he reached out and held Avery's hand.

"I'm so sorry Chase. I can't imagine what that must be like," said Avery

"It's not all bad. The Collin's have been great parents to me," Chase began when there was a knock at the door.

"Avery, honey, are you alright? Can I come in?" Mrs. Morris called from behind Avery's bedroom door.

"Just a minute," Avery called back as she motioned for Chase to hide in the bathroom.

Avery walked over to her door and let Mrs. Morris in. Mrs. Morris wrapped Avery in a tight hug and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry that happened," Mrs. Morris apologized as she released Avery from the hug.

"It's ok Mrs. Morris. I'm not surprised that he came here. I am surprised at how long he waited," Avery conceded

"Well I don't want you to worry. We contacted the police and informed them about what happened. Your father is in violation of the restraining order. We wont let your father come near you or hurt you ever again. I hope you know that?" said Mrs. Morris

"I know and thank you, for everything. How's Lexi? Is she ok?" asked Avery

"Yes, she's fine. She's worried about you. I asked to talk to you first."

Avery nodded, "I'm glad she's ok. But I'm tired. Can you tell her I'll talk to her in the morning?" Avery lied.

"Of course. You get some rest now," said Mrs. Morris as she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

"Are these your friends from back home?"

Avery startled, forgetting momentarily that Chase was still in her room. She turned around to find Chase standing next to her bedside table holding a picture of Avery and the sons.

"Yeah, it's the only photo I have of them. My dad burned the others. I managed to keep that one hidden from him," said Avery as she walked over to Chase and they both resumed sitting down on the bed.

"Your dad's really not a big fan of these guys. Did one of them try to date you or something?" joked Chase

Avery let out a laugh at the partial truth. Her dad had never figured out that Reid was interested in her that way.

"No, just really good friends. I'm not sure what my dad has against them. There must be something that I'm unaware of. My dad and Pogue's dad worked at the same law firm. Pogue's the one with the long shaggy blonde hair," said Avery as see pointed to Pogue in the picture, "That's how the two of us became friends. Being forced to go to office Christmas parties and such. I didn't become friends with the others until I was ten. Pogue came to my rescue one day after school. I was being picked on by some kids and Pogue stuck up for me and told me to hang out with him and his friends from now on and I'd be left alone."

"Sounds like a stand up guy. Who are the other three?" asked Chase

"That's Tyler on the end with the brown hair. He's the baby of the group. Just don't call him that to his face. Hates the nickname."

"What's the nickname?"

"Baby boy. I think he hates it more because I gave it to him. Being younger than me, he really is the baby of the group. We were at a family picnic. I think we were twelve. We were playing tag in the backyard. I managed to catch up and tag Tyler when he tripped and began crying. The others came to see what happened and I told them that baby boy fell over and started to cry. Tyler didn't talk to me for a week after that," Avery explained

"Poor kid. I'm enjoying these stories. What else you got for me?" asked Chase with a childlike grin.

Avery playfully shoved Chase in the arm. "Fine. Well the blonde one there…"

"The one with his arm around you?" interrupted Chase

"Jealous?" Avery gave Chase a pointed look before continuing, "Reid, well he's the resident bad boy of our little group. Always getting into trouble of some sort, but forever loyal to his friends. Right a story, huh, ok so for my fifteenth birthday, Reid decided he would steal my gift and have me take the fall. The last part was an accident but nonetheless. We were at the mall and I saw this lipstick. Nothing crazy, but I said I liked it and walked away after trying it on. Reid had gone back and swiped it. Mall cops came after us and Reid dropped the lipstick in my jacket pocket. Figured the cops wouldn't check me. I was pissed sure, but I eventually forgave him. Made him earn it of course," Avery finished with a smile at the memory.

"Quite the character that one. So who's the brooding one on the end?"

"That's Caleb. He's the oldest. He's like the leader of the group. Always felt the need to be. He's taken it upon himself to protect us. Ever since he was thirteen. Had to grow up fast. His dad died just before he turned sixteen. His mom didn't take it well. I know that's not much of a story, keeps to himself a lot."

"No I get it. I appreciate the story time. And the time with you," said Chase as he squeezed Avery's hand and brushed the hair out of her face, "I should get going, let you rest."

Chase put the picture back and made to leave. Chase began walking towards the balcony. Avery caught Chase's hand and held him back. Chase turned and faced Avery. Avery patted the spot on the on the bed next to her. Chase inched forward as Avery scooted back on the bed.

"Please, just stay awhile. I don't want to be alone right now. Just until I fall asleep, if you don't mind?" Avery asked cautiously, not wanting to overstep the boundary.

Chase just nodded his head and made himself comfortable on the bed next to Avery. Avery slid under the covers while Chase stayed above them. Chase wrapped one arm around Avery's waist and the other slid under the pillow that Avery's head rested on. Chase pulled Avery in close and held her tight as her body eased and her breathing leveled.

"I promise I'll protect you," was the last thing Avery heard before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N** – I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the long wait. I didn't like the chapter and kept making changes.

So it looks like Avery is finally free of her father and can we trust Chase? Only one way to find out…

Don't forget to review :)


	9. Chapter 8: Stolen Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant

 **Chapter Song:** _Here Comes Revenge_ by Metallica

* * *

Avery never heard from her father after that night. She had caught him lurking around the school a couple of times. However, Mr. Murdoch kept to the restraining order and never came within a hundred feet of Avery. Avery spoke further with Mrs. Morris about emancipation. Avery wanted nothing more than to be completely separated from her father.

The rest of the school year flew by for Avery. She owed most of that to her boyfriend Chase Collins. Avery didn't give in easily at first. She didn't want to move on from Reid before they had a chance to start. It was Reagan that reminded Avery that her and Reid shared one kiss they never dated. Avery argued that they never had a chance, to which Reagan ever so politely reminded Avery that they probably never will due to the spell Mr. Murdoch put over the sons of Ipswich. It was times like this that Avery hated Reagan's logic, however Avery was happy to be with Chase.

Summer vacation had begun. Avery was enjoying her time with the Morris's. Avery and Lexi had become close like sisters. Avery finally had the loving family she could only dream about.

"So what are you doing for Chase's birthday, the big 1-8?" Lexi asked Avery as she peered over the top of her sunglasses.

Avery rolled onto her stomach and propped herself on her elbows to look at Lexi. The girls had taken a day trip to the beach to enjoy the summer weather.

"If you must know, he's heading out to Boston for a family reunion with his parents. I'm taking him out when he get's back."

"And…?" Lexi pushed, winking at Avery.

"Knock it off Lexi," said Reagan as she reapplied sunscreen.

"Give Avery a break and let her enjoy her relationship with Chase without the insinuating," added Cassidy rolling her eyes.

"Thanks…" Avery paused as she heard a rumble in the sky.

The girls looked up at the sky to the dark grey clouds that came rolling in. The girls grumbled to each other as they packed up their beach gear and ran back to their cars to avoid being caught in the storm. Lexi and Avery arrived back at the Morris's and settled in for the evening as the storm hit the town. During dinner, Avery couldn't help but watch the storm through the window, paying no attention to her food, other than to move it around on her plate, her appetite lost in worry over Chase and the Collins'.

Her phone ringing interrupted Avery's thoughts. She apologized to the Morris's before excusing herself from the table to answer her phone, "Hey Chase. Happy birthday! How's the trip? Did you arrive?"

"Av…something terrible happened," Avery could hear Chase choking up on the other end of the phone.

"Chase what's wrong? What happened?" Avery asked as the panic set in.

Avery listened to Chase relay the events and alarm raise in his voice. Avery's phone slipped from her hand after Chase had told his unfortunate news. The phone made a loud thud against the hardwood floor. Avery walked on autopilot back into the dining room.

"Avery, is everything ok?" asked Mrs. Morris as she looked at Avery concerned.

"Chase's parents died in a car accident. He was with them," Avery managed to get out as she stared blankly ahead of her.

"Oh my god," gasped Lexi as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Is he ok?" asked Mr. Morris.

"Yeah, he's ok physically. He's in the hospital, he won't be home until tomorrow," said Avery as she fell to the floor and the tears began to stream from her eyes.

Lexi pushed the chair out from the table and moved over to her friend. Lexi sat down next to her and held her as she cried.

~*~ July 19th~*~

Once Avery received the call from Chase that he was home, Avery didn't waste anytime; she headed straight for her car and made her way to Chase's house. When Chase opened the door, Avery flung her arms around his neck and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry Chase," Avery whispered into Chase's ear.

Chase led Avery into the large ornate sitting room and over to the couch. Avery sat next to Chase. Her left hand held his hand while her right hand rubbed his back soothingly. Chase was hunched over, his hands covering his face.

"Chase if there's anything I can do to help. I'm here for you," expressed Avery.

"Actually there is something you can do," said Chase, his voice slightly muffled from his hands still covering his face.

Avery gasped when Chase finally looked at her. His eyes were as black as night. Avery scrambled on the couch trying to put as much distance between her and Chase as possible. Chase reached out towards Avery causing her to flinch.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Chase said as his eyes returned back to their normal shade of blue. Chase tempted reaching out to Avery again and placed a hand on her knee.

Avery stared at Chase, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to form the words to say, her mind racing. "How…?"

Chase studied Avery's face and saw the flicker of realization cross over her eyes. Chase's lips upturned into a smirk.

"So you do know. The chances where slim. Sure being from Spencer's I figured you would know their names, but to actually be friends with them. This is just too perfect."

"I…I don't know what to tell you. How is this even possible?" Avery's voice was shaking. Her mind racing trying to comprehend what she had just seen and what Chase was up to.

"You should know the story. I'm sure your friends have told you how the power works. The only difference is that I didn't have anyone to tell me what this was, what I could do. I had to learn about it all on my own, unlike your precious sons," Chase spoke with such malice.

Avery had never seen Chase like this before. Chase had always been this sweet, romantic gentleman and even though Avery had wondered at first if it was all an act, she had never expected this.

"Now I know what you're thinking. How am I, Chase Collins, connected to the sons and their precious little covenant." Chase said in a mockingly sweet voice as he got up and began pacing, "When I had learned that I was adopted, I set out to find my real parents. I thought all was lost when I learned that my biological mother had died and so had the man that knocked her up…supposedly. It was only within this past year that I learned my dad was actually alive…barely. Luckily he was more than willing to fill in all the missing pieces. You see your little covenant friends banished my family during the Salem witch trials. But you would know all about banishment wouldn't you Avery," Chase finally finished his rant and stared hard at Avery.

"Chase that was so long ago. No one knows you exist…"

"That's the problem!" Chase growled as he got in Avery's face, his hands grabbing onto the couch on either side of Avery's head. "Everyone forgot about the Pope lineage," Chase's eyes flashed black briefly before he got up and began pacing again. "So there was no one to tell me how addictive the power is and I wanted more and all my father wanted was to end the suffering and get revenge. So I'm taking care of it."

"Chase just stop and think what you're talking about. You're not a murderer. If you just tell the son's who you are, they'll take you in and help you. They're really good guys. Trust me," Avery pleaded with Chase.

"Good guys. Help me? Take me in. The way they took you in, or rather yet abandoned you. They left you all alone Avery or did you forget?" pushed Chase

Avery ran her hands over her face and through her hair, "It's not what you think Chase. The guys don't remember me. They can't remember me. My dad cast an incantation on them making them forget every memory of me. If it weren't for him they would be here with me right now. I told you what they're like. They'd do anything to protect their friends," Avery continued to plead with Chase.

"Anything? Is that so?" prodded Chase

Realization hit Avery about what Chase was going to do. Avery scrambled off the couch and was running towards the door. She felt something like rope attached to her and pull her backwards until she was pressed up against Chase's chest.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now that's not very smart. She I've tried doing this the easy way. But your mind is well trained, blocked off, unlike Lexi's. It was like taking candy from a baby. Not only was I able to take information, but feed her some as well," Chase brushed Avery's hair behind her ear and began leaving tiny kisses along her neck and nibbled at her ear. "Now open up and tell me about the son's!"

Avery understood why Lexi had been overly suggestive about her and Chase having sex. Chase had figured out that her friends were the sons of Ipswich and are connected to the families that banished Chase's family. Chase would've discovered everything else from Lexi's mind, every detail Avery had shared about the sons Chase now knew. Avery didn't want to find out what Chase would discover should he gain access to her mind and his idea of being able to do that was for them to be intimate. Avery was not about to let that happen.

As Chase's grip tightened with his impatience, Avery's skin began to burn. Avery allowed the flame to consume her. Avery's eyes turned gold as the flames danced along her skin. Chase screamed in pain as he let go of Avery and looked down at his burnt hands and then at Avery who was now facing him.

"What the hell?"

"I guess your father didn't know about me?" Avery sent a ball of fire towards Chase.

Chase deflected Avery's fire and sent a blast of energy towards Avery that knocked her to the ground. Avery gasped for breath. When Avery tried to stand, Chase moved her along the floor and pushed her up against the wall as he stepped towards her. Avery trembled as she thought about every time her father abused her. How every time she couldn't fight back.

"Now I said I wasn't going to hurt you, but if you're looking for a fight…" Chase let out a low chuckle as he stood in front of her.

"If you think I'm going to let you rape me just to get to my friends…then yeah you better be ready for fight," Avery channeled her rage and a spiral of fire circled around her body breaking Chase's hold.

Avery took a couple of steps forward and sent a blast of fire at Chase, catching him off guard and sending him flying back into the couch. Chase stood up and brushed himself off. Chase took a step forward as he felt the heat from the now burning couch. Chase laughed as he took in the living room that was slowly igniting around him. Avery braced herself for Chase's next move.

"I have to give you credit. Your magic is… something else. Now Avery I don't know what kind of man you think I am but I carry myself with the utmost dignity and respect. I would never stoop so low as to rape someone. Plus something tells me my plan wouldn't have worked anyways," said Chase, that devilish smile never leaving his face.

"You're right Chase. It wouldn't have worked. I don't love you. I could never love you," Avery was shocked at the strength of her words.

Chase let out a wild scream as he sent a blast of energy at Avery. Avery was unable to deflect the blast and was forced back into the wall. Avery's body dented into the wall as it cracked around her and then fell forward in a heap on the hardwood floor. Her head hurt and her body ached. With trembling hands, Avery tried to push herself up off the ground but was forced back down. A hand grasped around her neck and turned her head to the side. Chase's black eyes peered deep into Avery's eyes.

"Not. Very. Smart."

Avery's eyes fluttered as she tried to stay awake. Fighting against Chase's magic. Slowly she drifted off into unconsciousness. Her mind wide open.

* * *

It had been over a month since Avery found out about whom Chase really is and his connection to the sons and the Covenant. Avery told the others the next day. She wished she could have left out the part where Chase had gotten the upper hand and was able to access her mind and take away the information he desired about the Sons of Ipswich. Chase was gone by the time Avery came to, leaving no trace of the fight they had.

Avery and her sisters sat around the table in the sanctum. Avery looked at each of her sisters before speaking.

"Chase had tricked us all and now he's going after the son's, my friends, and I can only blame myself for that."

"Avery stop, this isn't your fault," interjected Reagan

"Chase is desperate for power Reagan. He'll come for us next and I exposed us. Everything is my fault. The only thing he doesn't know is about my added power," explained Avery

"That you've never used," added Cassidy

"You don't think that Chase is the one our moms feared coming after us do you?" questioned Lexi, "I mean his family, could they have been the scoures, that crazed group that hunted and tourtured witches?" Lexi added after the looks her sister's gave her.

Avery nodded, "It's possible. Even though it seems ridiculous that scoures would still exist after centuries." Avery turned in her seat and ignited the wall behind her; a family tree appeared that connected the four girls and their families to Paul and Mary Ashworth. "I started this after the _incident_ with Chase. I wanted to know more about our power and us. I was able to connect us back to 1692 Salem. As you'll notice, each one of us comes from one of the four daughters born to the Ashworth's. I also marked the element each daughter and their descendant's has."

"Avery this is incredible. This is some extensive work. But every daughter after the Ashworth's four only had one daughter?" questioned Reagan

"I have a theory. During the trials, a family of four witches would be a target. I think the Ashworth's separated their daughters, hence why we were separated. I also think that out of that same fear, the original four daughters made sure that only one daughter would be born from then on," explained Avery

"Wait, not all elements are represented in each line. Sometimes there are two daughters born under the same element," Cassidy pointed out.

"Avery, why is the fire line dying out?" asked Lexi

Avery looked over at Lexi. Avery knew it was a fools hope to think that her sisters wouldn't notice the pattern. Avery let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair before addressing the group.

"I don't know. At first it seemed that each daughter had a daughter born under the same elemental sign thus keeping the power in the family. But timing out pregnancy and birth to have a daughter born under the same elemental sign, that's near impossible. So often there were doubles in our lineage. There haven't been four elementals in over two centuries. I don't know what it means, maybe our magic, elemental magic, is dying off."

Avery and her sisters sat in silence as the grave news sunk in.

* * *

 **A/N –** I'm so sorry for the long overdue chapter. I have been dealing with a lot of personal things in my life that have kept me away from writing. I hope that this chapter makes up for it and I'll do my best to update regularly. Next chapter brings us back to our favorite Sons of Ipswich


End file.
